Return To The Lost World
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: A novel adaptation of Jurassic Park III. Dinosaurs are the same and so is the storyline. However, like the first two books by Michael Crichton, a few changes in plot elements and characterization. Anyway, enjoy.
1. Prologue: Parasail Into Peril

"Here we are, kids. The Dino-Soar company."

"So how are we going to find a driver here, Ben?"

"I don't know, Eric. We'll have to take a look around."

Eric Kirby was a twelve-year old boy and so was his best friend: Miles Roby. The two of them were like brothers but both their parents were divorced.

Miles and Eric were neighbors and wanted to see the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna.

Miles lived with his father: Paul Roby.

Eric lived with his mother: Amanda Kirby.

They were going on a tour of Isla Sorna with Amanda's boyfriend: Ben Hildebrand.

Ben would soon become Eric's stepfather once he and Amanda were engaged.

At the moment, they were just friends.

"Guys, let's check that boat," said Ben.

The three of them walked over to a boat where a Costa Rican man was working.

"Excuse me, senor."

The man looked up and saw Ben and the kids.

"What can I do for you, amigos?"

"Is this your boat?"

"No, senor. I'm just the co-captain. Let me introduce myself. My name is Antonio Pantaros."

"Okay, okay, so who's the captain of this boat?"

"Hold on. Enrique!"

"Si," said a man, walking up from the cabin.

"Ah, customers. My name is Enrique Cardoso. I'm the captain and the operator of this company."

"So we see," said Ben, "well the boys here would like to see the dinosaurs over on Isla Sorna."

"Isla Sorna. Site B?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, si," said Enrique, "hop right on."

Ben, Miles and Eric jumped onto the boat.

"Antonio, start up the boat."

"Si, captain."

And he started up the engine and the boat motored off along the ocean.

Ben and the kids sat down, having a good view of the ocean.

"So, Eric," said Ben, "what time did your mom say we had to back at the hotel again?"

"Around five."

"Miles, how about your dad?"

"Same."

"Miles, what is it your dad does for business again?"

"He operates his own company: Roby Paint And Tile Plus."

"Cool. Which location?"

"Westgate Mall."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Yep. And-"

"Amigos, we're there," called Enrique.

Ben and the kids looked up to see the island right in the distance.

"Wow," gasped Miles.

"Amazing," gasped Eric.

"Si," said Antonio, "now you want to see the dinosaurs."

"Why yes," they both said.

"How exactly are we gonna get a good view of the island?" said Ben.

"Parasailing," said Enrique.

"Are you sure it'll fit the three of us?"

"Si, senor. If you hold both of them behind you."

"Good plan," said Ben.

"I'll just go down to the cabin and get it ready then," said Enrique and ran down to the cabin.

A few minutes later, he came back up with one parasail.

"Here," he said, "the two young ones can place themselves around the harness. You, senor, can hold them both at the back."

"Okay," said Ben.

Soon, Miles and Eric were attached to the harness with Ben at the back.

Ben held a camcorder at the back so he could video the entire view of the island.

Enrique buckled them in.

"Make you get us as close as you can, okay?" said Ben.

Enrique laughed and nodded.

"Si, senor."

"If it's a good trip, I'll give you a little extra."

"Don't worry I take you close. But too close, my friend. You don't want to be eaten."

They both laughed and Enrique rubbed Miles and Eric's heads.

"Ready?"

The three of them gave him a thumbs up.

"One, two, three," chanted Ben.

The parasail was released into the air and the motorboat sped along the ocean.

Ben took a video over the entire island.

Enrique looked over his customers through binoculars who were floating in wonderful, quiet splendor.

"Enrique!"

"Yes, Antonio."

Before he could say anything, the boat rolled on through a cloud of mist.

Ben and the kids were too busy soaring up in the air to notice the mist that their crew were going through.

Back on the boat, Enrique lay his hand out when he felt a clang.

"Antonio, where are we?"

"I don't know, captain."

Then three mysteriously bird shadows loomed around down through the mist.

"Ah caga," gasped Enrique.

"What is it, captain?" said Antonio, looking up.

The shadows flew down onto the boat and the two of them gasped in horror.

Back up on the air, Ben and the kids felt a tug.

"What was that?" gasped Eric.

"I don't know," said Ben.

He caught the camera dangling from his neck and before he could pick it up, there was a second tug.

Ben hold on to the strap of his camera for dear life.

They heard the faintest screams of Enrique and Antonio.

As the fog cleared, there was no sign of them whatsoever and blood was splattered all over the deck.

"What happened to them?" asked Miles curiously.

"I don't know," said Ben.

Eric looked ahead and gasped when he saw that the boat was heading for a rock by the reef.

"We're gonna crash!" he shouted.

"No we're not," said Ben.

"Yes, we are! We're gonna crash!"

"No, we're not. Don't worry."

The boat crashed into the reef and smashed the pieces.

Ben was startled.

"Unclip my line!" he exclaimed to Miles and Eric.

Frantically, Miles and Eric unclipped the line from the wrecked boat and the wind drifted them towards the mountainsides of Isla Sorna.

Miles and Eric screamed as they drifted right toward the mountainside ground which bounced them downhill and they flew quickly through the air, this time shallower until they reached the trees where they were caught in the branches and Miles and Eric fell out through the life jackets.

Ben struggled to get out of the trees. His weight caused him to stick into the branches.

"I'm stuck," he grunted.

"Hang on," said Miles.

"We'll help you," said Eric.

"No!" shouted Ben.

"What?" they said.

"Run!" shouted Ben and pointed towards their direction.

A group of Compsognathus ran through.

Miles and Eric screamed again.

Miles pulled Eric aside and they both watched in horror as the compies climbed up the tree and jumped onto Ben, beginning to bite him.

Ben screamed in pain.

"Ben!" shouted Miles and Eric both together.

Ben took one last breath from his injuries and screamed in pain "RUUUUUUUN!"

The compies continued to bite Ben chew up his skin.

Frightened, Miles pulled a hysterical Eric away and they both made a run for it.

Ben's scream faded through the jungle and crunching sounds occurred as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dinosaur Man**

"RRRRROW! GRRRRRR!"

Charlie Degler was playing with his favorite toy dinosaurs in his sandbox.

Dr. Alan Grant laughed and squat next to him.

He picked up the two toy dinosaurs and lectured Charlie.

"Oh, actually, Charlie, those two are herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these. See, these are carnivores. And this one here. See its claws? This one here uses its claws to gouge at the throat of its opponent..."

Grant could see that little Charlie was only frightened by the look on his face.

Grant's old friend: Ellie Sattler who was now married and was known as Ellie Sattler-Degler spoke up.

"Uh, Alan. He's three. Wait till he's five."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Charlie."

Ellie laughed as she held baby Sam in her arms.

"Too bad you didn't have kids, Alan."

"The thing is, Ellie. I don't to say this in front of neither of them," he whispered, "even though I got used to looking after them for a day or two back on Isla Nublar, there's no way I'd do it for any longer."

They both laughed.

There was then a car engine revving and stopping and a slam on the door sounded.

"That must be Mark," said Ellie.

A well-dressed businessman, obviously Ellie's husband: Mark Degler came into view.

"Hi, honey. I'm home."

"Hey, babe. How was your day?"

"It was alright. A few problems occurred here and there but other then that. It was a good day."

"Glad to hear that. I would like you to meet Dr. Alan Grant. My old colleague. He and I studied fossils together."

"Ah. So you're Grant, huh. Ellie's told me all about you. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mark."

And they shook hands.

Charlie ran up to his father with his two toy dinosaurs.

"Daddy, daddy, this is the herbivore and that's the dinosaur man."

He pointed to Grant as The Dinosaur Man.

Ellie and Mark laughed

Grant smiled uncomfortably.

That evening after dinner, Ellie and Mark were sitting down sipping coffee while Grant went up to the birdcage to remind himself to the Deglers' pet parrot.

"What's my name? Come on, Jack, say it. Is my name Alan? Is my name Alan?"

The parrot didn't reply.

Ellie giggled in delight.

Grant sighed.

"He used to know me."

"It's been six years, Alan."

Grant gave the parrot a cookie and went back to the table.

"More coffee," said Mark.

"Yes, please," said Ellie.

As Mark poured more coffee, Ellie spoke up.

"Mark's working at the State Department, right Mark?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I do work at the State Department."

"What do you do there?" asked Grant curiously.

Mark sat down and laughed.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Sam's crying echoed from upstairs.

Mark left the table and headed for the kitchen.

Grant and Ellie had some time alone to talk.

"So what are you working on now, Alan?"

"We have a new site in Montana. At least until the money runs out."

"Anything good?"

"Raptors mostly."

"My favorite."

Grant realized that Ellie was one of the few people he could talk to about this so he leaned forward.

"Do you remember the sounds they made?"

"I try not to."

"We've done cranial scans, and raptors actually had a quite sophisticated resonating chamber. I have a theory that their ability to vocalize is the key to their social intelligence. The way they can work together as a team."

"You think they could talk to each other?"

"To a degree we never imagined."

"Wow!" gasped Ellie in amazement.

A while later, Grant and Ellie were out on the Deglers' driveway looking out at the sight of the suburban street.

It was time for Alan to leave.

He headed to his car and stood near it.

"Good luck with the fund raising," said Ellie.

"It was never easy, but before Jurassic Park, you could find money. Somewhere. Now fossils are out. Everyone wants to see a real live dinosaur," said Grant.

"Times change Alan. But you're the still the best. I mean that."

"The last of my breed."

There was a short silence.

"Well," said Grant, "I'd better get going."

"Let me know if I can help, Alan. You're bad about asking for help, but please ask me. Anything, anytime."

Grant thought about what Ellie said, knowing that he would never need her help in any cases.

"Okay. Goodbye, Ellie."

"Goodbye, Alan."

And they gave each other a friendly hug.

Grant got into his car and started the engine.

Ellie knocked on the window so he rolled it down.

"When I met you, I thought that one day millions of years ago, all the dinosaurs became extinct. Wiped out. But you told me otherwise. When conditions changed, dinosaurs changed. They became other things. They evolved," said Ellie.

"A well-accepted theory," said Grant.

"Alan, don't be afraid to evolve."

"Yep," he said then he closed the window and waved goodbye.

Ellie waved back and watched as he drove off.

**Fossil Speech**

Next day, Grant spoke on the microphone at his audience through an audotorium.

It was the last stop on his fund-raising tour, a public lecture hosted by a foundation.

There were scientists and students there, but also a lot of dinosaur fans, some even with costumes.

Grant finished his speech to what was a full house.

Some attendees were grabbing their coats and sneaking out.

Grant wasn't the exciting guest speaker they were all expecting.

A new black and white slide came up.

"It's through the painstaking study of the interior chamber in multiple specimens that we can determine this exciting correlation between the larynx and the upper plate. That lets us theorize that the raptor might have been capable of bird like vocalizations. Which as you can imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough."

There was a huge round of applause.

The sympostium leader stood up and said "thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now does anyone have a question?"

Nearly every hand goes up. Grant sighed. He didn't seem very surprised.

"Fine. Fine," he said and spoke over the microphone "does anyone not have a question to do with Jurassic Park?"

Everyone's hands went down, except for one male student.

"Yes, sir."

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?" said the student, "I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle the second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves."

"Isn't paleontology itself in danger of extinction?" said a scientist from the audience.

"No," said Grant, "and let me be perfectly clear on this point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in stone the actual scientists spend years to undercover. What John Hammond and InGen created are theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're saying you wouldn't want to study them if you had the chance?" said another student from the crowd.

"No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on that island."

Grant said this with great pleasure and spoke proudly of it.

While exiting the auditorium, he felt very pleased with himself.

"Isla Sorna," he said to himself, "those fools think that dinosaurs still exist after what happened back there on Isla Sorna. Yet I wouldn't even waste my time to try and study if they even exist."

Then he got into his car and took off.

**Mercenaries**

A huge red circle was sprayed over a row of cracked glass.

A tall man with blond hair ran from the cockpit of a wrecked plane to join his buddies near missile launcher.

"Yo, Cooper, Nash. I got it."

"Got it, Max?" they both called.

"Yeah."

He kneeled down behind them and looked at back at the other man running from another plane.

"Udesky, time to ignite that wrecked plane," called Cooper, Nash and Max together.

"Showtime," Udesky panted and joined his three buddies behind the missile launcher.

Back in the plane where Udesky ran out, the satellite phone rang.

"Boss, phone," called Cooper.

"I know," called a voice from the cockpit.

A tough looking man with a two-fisted shape jumped down from the cockpit and picked up the satellite phone before it rang again.

"Rocco Mullins speaking."

"Paul Roby here. Are you men ready, Mr. Mullins?" said a voice over the phone.

"Oh, yes sir. Absolutely," said Mullins as he walked out of the plane.

"Are they prepared?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. They're four of the best men you could possibly ask for."

"Have you worked with them?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Roby. I've worked with these men plenty of times and I've got to thank you for recommending the whole lot of us."

"Sure they're that experienced, Mr. Mullins?"

He watched as Udesky fired the missile at the wrecked plane.

"Yes, sir. Nothing to worry about. It's gonna be a walk in the park."

"Good. Gotta get going, now, Mr. Mullins."

"Yes, bye, Mr. Roby. And good luck with hiring your guide."

He hang up the phone and took a deep breath as he stood proudly in amazement behind Udesky, Cooper, Nash and Max.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Digging Site**

The blue sky shined over Grant's digsite in Montana.

"Billy, I don't think I'm doing this right."

"Sure you are, Simone. Here put the spoon away and use this toothbrush."

Billy Brennan, an assistant professor at the dig site, handed his friend: naturalist Simone Blixton a toothbrush to dig up a fossil.

She used the toothbrush to dig at the fossil right away.

A car pulled up.

Grant walked out.

"Alan's here," said Billy and stood up.

Simone stood up and walked after him.

"Alan," said Billy.

"Alan," said Simone.

"Mr. Brennan. Ms. Blixton."

And he shook both their hands.

"How's my assistant professor doing, huh?"

"Just fine, Alan. Simone and I were just digging up a fossil."

"So you've done a good job," said Grant, looking at the dug-up fossil, "how you doing, Simone?"

"Fine. Despite my job as a naturalist, Billy and I are actually getting the hang of all this digging on our own."

"Alan. Simone and I want to show you something."

"Okay."

And the three of them walked into Billy and Simone's tent.

"What is it you wanted to show me, Billy?"

Billy bought a random fossil and presented it to Grant.

Grant gasped back in surprise.

"Is that a fossil of a raptor?"

"Yes, Alan. And check this out."

He blew through the mouth of the fossil and out came two faint blowing sounds.

Grant was surprised.

"Pretty neat, Billy."

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Grant," said a man peeking in through a tent.

Grant, Billy and Simone looked back at the man.

The man extended out his hand and said "Paul Roby. Roby Enterprises."

He reached into his pocket, bought his card and showed it to Grant.

The four of them came out of the tent.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Roby?"

"Well, I am a great admirer of yours and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you and your associates like to join my wife and I for dinner this evening? Our treat."

"You know, I've been traveling and I'm very tired. Maybe some other time."

"I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

Billy and Simone walked in and spoke up.

"We'd love to," said Billy.

"It would be great," said Simone.

Grant gave a weak smile.

"My pleasure. He said. What time and where?"

"Hell And Creek Bar And Grill at 7:30."

"Okay. Great time. I gotta get back to work now."

"Okay. See you there."

"Yeah, bye."

And Paul took off.

Grant gave Billy and Simone a worried look.

He looked quite hesitant.

"What?" they both said with their arms up.

**Dinner**

That evening, Grant, Billy and Simone walked into the bar.

"Any sign of them?" said Grant.

Paul raised his hand up and flagged them down at the back of the booth

"Dr. Grant. Glad you could make it. This is my wife: Amanda."

"Hi," said Amanda.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Roby," said Grant and shook her hand.

"Anyway," said Paul, "Dr. Grant, Billy, you can across from us and Simone shall sit in the middle between Billy and my wife.

As they sat down, the waitress came over and placed Paul and Amanda's beers down on the table.

"Thanks, Catfish," said Paul.

"You're very welcome. And what'll you fellas be drinking, tonight?"

"Ice Pick, Catfish," said Grant.

"Two, please, Cat," said Billy.

"And you there, young lady?"

"Um, the same thing they ordered."

"Right away," said Catfish and walked back towards the bar.

"First off," said Paul, "let me say as a dinosaur enthusiast, Amanda and I have admired your work for years."

"It is truly," said Amanda, "what's the word? Inspiring."

"Thank you," said Grant.

"Amanda and I, well, we just love the outdoors. Heck we've been on pretty much any adventure tour they can come up with: Galapagos, K2, the Nile..."

"We even have two seats reserved aboard the first commercial moon flight."

"Hmmm. Interesting," said Grant.

"Now," said Paul, "for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special, something...

"...once-in-a-lifetime," said Amanda.

"We've arranged for a private airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna. And we want you to be our guide.

Catfish came back and placed down the beers.

"Here you go, guys."

Grant just sighed, smoothed the tablecloth and took a sip of his beer.

"That's a very nice offer, Mr. Roby, but I'm afraid I'm much to busy. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified professionals whom I know."

"No, no, see Dr. Grant," said Paul "you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else has come close to you."

"I'm flattered," said Grant, "but I've taken this little adventure tour. And with the air restrictions they've imposed after the report of what Ian Malcolm and Richard Levine had discovered on that island, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, after the destruction of Isla Nublar and the chance of extinction stated from InGen fed those dinosaurs, I'd say they're all pretty much extinct.

Paul was momentarily stymied but Amanda just rallied.

"You see, that's just the thing. Paul and I have special permission to fly low.

"How low?" Billy asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well," said Paul, "I'm no aviation specialist. But I do know it's hell of a lot lower than anyone else.

"From what I understand, it's pretty much whatever we want," said Amanda

"That's hard to believe," said Grant.

"Let's just say that through my business imports/exports, emerging markets, I've made some friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government," said Paul.

"Dr. Grant, you don't know how important it is for us to have you come along. It would make all the difference," said Amanda.

Grant was trying to find another way to decline when Paul pulled out his checkbook.

"And of course, we're prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research here."

Billy and Simone looked at Grant in encouragement not to let any of them down.

"I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take," said Paul, clicking his pen.

Grant thought for a moment of how pointless it would be to go over to Isla Sorna for nothing but then thought about the dig site. The Robys would pay him to fund the site for another few decades.

He gave a look interest.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Great," said Paul.

"Excellent," said Amanda.

And they all gave a toast to a successful tour over the island.

**The Airplane**

Next morning, a Beechcraft Super King Air 200 flew through the air.

The two pilots: Nash and Max flew into view of Isla Sorna.

Paul and Amanda sat across from each other in the front row.

Grant and Billy sat across from each other in the second row.

Simone sat across Mullins in the third row while Udesky and Cooper sat at the back.

Grant re-settled in his seat and looked across to Billy.

"Even with what I pay you, you should consider getting yourself a better bag."

"No way. This is a lucky bag. Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!

"That does sound lucky."

"It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling.

"Reverse-Darwinism. Survival of the most idiotic."

"Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along."

"The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them. They never run away. And besides, you got me into this. I don't intend to be alone with these people."

He laid his hat down and rested for a nap.

"Wake me up when we get there," he said to Billy.

"Sure thing."

And he watched as Grant closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He turned back to Mullins.

"How long have you known the Kirbys?"

"Um, through our church."

"What religion?"

"Uh, the one that worships god and believes in him."

"Wow," gasped Simone, "that's interesting to know. And you guys?"

She turned back to Udesky and Cooper.

"We're his acolytes," they both replied.

"Wow," Billy and Simone both gasped in amazement.

The plane continues onward.

Grant awoke groggily in his chair, groggy.

He heard a hissing noise.

He looked next to him to Velociraptor sitting in Billy's seat.

"Alan," said the raptor in Billy's voice before striking.

Grant awoke up with a start.

He was very disoriented.

Billy was leaning over him.

"Wake up. We're almost there."

Grant turned and looked through the window.

Clouds obscured the view.

The sight of Isla Sorna rose majestically out of the water.

The plane descended sharply to the island.

All of the passengers looked other the window at the amazingly green island.

A voice came in over the radio through the cockpit.

Unidentified aircraft approaching Isla Sorna, this is San Juan approach. You are flying in restricted airspace. Immediately turn to the coordinates two-zero-zero. I repeat redirect to..."

Nash gave Max a look so he switched off the radio.

The plane now descended to a mere hundred feet above the treetops.

Paul put his hand atop Amanda's as they stared intently out the window.

Billy looked to Grant.

"Admit it, Alan. You're excited."

"The chances are, Billy, that we won't see a thing."

Max called back from the cockpit.

"Boss! Udesky! Cooper! Yell up if you see anything!"

No, we thought we'd keep it to ourselves!" Mullins yelled back.

Grant looked out the window in surprise. Deep down, he knew he was wrong about the dinosaurs.

"There. There! An Apatosaur. Look at the coloration."

The passengers saw an Apatosaur grazing on the grass.

"I'm so used to seeing bones," said Billy.

"Me too," said Simone, "it's just weird to see the skin."

"Mr. and Mrs. Roby!" called Grant, "if you look out the right you can see..."

But Paul just waved him away with a hand, staring intently out his window.

Max put down his binoculars.

"South shore is clear. The rest is rock," he said.

"Are we on?" said Nash.

"Yep, we're on."

Looking out the window, Grant noticed they were flying awfully low. Just then, he hears a mechanical hum and a low rush from outside.

"That's not the landing gear, is it?" he asked.

Neither Paul, Amanda, Mullins, Udeksy or Cooper responded.

"You can't land here."

Paul turned back to him.

"Dr. Grant if you'd just sit tight, we'll explain this all in a jiffy.

"We can't land on this island."

"It's going to be all right," said Amanda, "just..."

Grant rose out of his seat, heading for the cockpit. He'd wrestle for the controls if he had to.

Cooper rose out and grabbed him.

He pulled him back.

Grant started to struggle but he was certainly no match. Cooper was the toughest of the mercenary quintet.

Paul rose out of his seat.

"Wait, Cooper, no. Dr. Grant, would please sit down?

But it was too late.

Cooper's well-practiced fist hit him dead on.

Paul groaned.

Billy rose up and walked up to Cooper.

He gave him a glare.

"You can't just hit him like that. What's your problem?"

"What yours?" said Cooper.

Billy jumped on him.

"He happens to be my mentor," he said, struggling Cooper.

"Ain't that too bad?" said Cooper, wrestling him to the floor.

"Hey!" shouted Simone and rose out of her seat.

"Billy, are you alright?"

"You just sit yourself down, young lady," said Mullins and pushed her back into her seat.

"You son a bitch," said Billy, "you don't ever touch her like that."

He walked to fight Mullins back but Udesky rose up and pushed back into his seat.

Billy and Simone both realized that they were no match for a trio of tough mercenaries.


	4. Chapter 3

**Isla Sorna**

"Eric! Miles! Ben!"

Amanda's shout from outside echoed inside the plane.

Grant awoke.

Billy and Simone helped him up.

"Guys. Tell me we didn't land."

"We did," said Simone.

"Shit," grunted Grant.

"I think they're looking for someone," said Billy.

The three of them walked out of the plane.

Amanda was shouting through the bullhorn.

Paul stood beside the plane and turned around.

"Dr. Grant, are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so..."

"Who hit me?"

"That would be Cooper."

They watched as Udesky, Cooper and Nash went off into the jungle.

Mullins and Max waked around the area, making sure it was secure.

"What the hell is going on? What are they doing?"

"They're setting up a perimeter to make the place safe. These guys are good. I've hired professionals you see. Professionals."

"Mr. Roby, listen. At this point, there's no such thing as safe. We have to get back on that plane. We're food to these damn animals. And would you please tell your wife to stop doing that? That is a very bad idea!"

"Ben! Eric! Miles!" shouted Amanda through the bullhorn.

"Amanda!" shouted Paul, "Amanda! Amanda, Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!"

"What?" she shouted back.

Paul pointed to Grant and shouted "he says it's a bad idea?"

"What's a bad idea?"

A deafening roar echoed from the jungle.

Amanda lowered the bullhorn in surprise.

Mullins and Max were startled.

"What was that?" said Paul.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex," said Billy.

"Presumably," said Simone.

"No," said Grant, "it sounds bigger."

Udesky and Nash came running from the trees.

"We have to leave!" shouted Udesky, "we have to leave now!"

They ran back with Mullins and Max and Amanda ran back with them and they ran back to the others.

"In the damn plane, now!" shouted Nash, hurrying on the plane and into the cockpit.

Max awaited by the door and hustled everyone in.

"We can't just..." said Amanda.

"Don't worry, honey," said Paul, "we'll circle around and come back."

Max hurried inside and Billy and Udesky walked up the steps last.

"What about the other guy?" said Billly.

"Cooper's a professional. He can handle himself," said Udesky and slammed the door shut.

Everyone scrambled to their seats and Max hurried to the cockpit.

Nash started up the engine and the plane started moving.

"Give me a hand, Max," said Nash.

Max pushed the throttle and the plane sped up.

Cooper came running from the jungle, tired from injuries and waved his arms up to flag down the plane.

"HEY!" he shouted, "STOP!"

"What are you doing?" said Paul.

"That's Cooper!" said Grant, pointing to Cooper.

"Stop!" whimpered Cooper.

"Cooper, get out of the damn way!" said Max.

"You know we can't stop this plane!" said Nash.

Suddenly, a huge figure came from the jungle.

Cooper screamed as the jaws closed in on his body and lifted him up.

"Shit!" shouted Max.

"Oh my god!" shouted Nash.

He pulled the throttle up and the plane rose off the ground.

The body of the huge figure got in the way and blood splattered all over the cockpit window.

The alarm sounded.

The plane lurched down and flew through the trees until it came to a stop.

Nash and Max sat in the cockpit and tried hard not to weep over the loss of their buddy.

"It's okay," said Max, "everybody just stay put."

Grant rose out of the seat and opened the door to the plane.

They were stuck in the trees.

He slammed the door shut.

"We haven't landed yet."

"We need to call the mainland," said Nash to Max and looked back and said "who has the satellite phone?"

Paul rose from his seat.

"Oh, I do. I do."

And he handed the phone to Nash.

Nash dialed the number for the mainland and both he and Max awaited for a reply.

"We're sorry. All circuits are busy. Please try your call again later..." said a recorded voice over the phone.

"Shit!" grunted Nash.

"Damn it!" grunted Max.

"What is it? What's the matter?" said Paul.

A huge reptilian face appeared in the cockpit.

Amanda was the only one who saw it and panicked.

"AH! NO! NO! NO!"

Nash and Paul looked back.

Paul put his arm on his wife.

"What is it? What? What? What?"

Amanda pointed to out of the cockpit.

Suddenly, the plane lurched down from the trees.

A set of jaws tore off the front the nose of the cockpit.

Nash screamed and Max screamed and wailed in a panic.

The plane lurched back on in the direction of the trees.

An unknown dinosaur rose up from the trees.

Nash and Max scrambled out of the cockpit.

Mullins and Udesky helped Max through then came back for Nash.

Suddenly, as Nash made it through, the jaws from the dinosaur clamped down on his legs.

Nash screamed in pain.

The dinosaur pulled him.

"No, no, no! Help me! Help me!" he cried.

The others reached out a hand to help him but it was too late.

He was pulled out of the plane and the dinosaur released him to the ground.

He crawled through, breathing heavily, until the giant foot of the dinosaur clamped down on his legs.

It placed its jaws inside Nash's neck and bit into it.

The dinosaur rose from the trees with Nash's carcass inside its mouth.

Everyone ran to the back and screamed as the plane lurched backwards out of the tree.

The dinosaur came back and rolled the wrecked plane until it came a stop.

Amanda screamed and ran out.

"Mr. Roby! Mr. Roby, come back!" shouted Grant.

He finally caught up with her pulled her back inside the plane.

The dinosaur injected the claws of it's foot into the plane.

Everyone ran out and the dinosaur chased them out of the jungle.

The group ran through the field and into the trees.

The dinosaur was nowhere else to be seen.

"It's okay," said Grant, "I think we lost him."

There was a quiet growl.

A Tyrannosaurus Rex rose from the trees with blood over its mouth.

"Nobody move a muscle," said Grant.

The Tyrannosaurus roared loudly.

Everyone ran for cover.

The Tyrannosaurus chased the group through the jungle.

Max tripped.

The claws of the Tyrannosaurus' giant foot was injected in his back.

He screamed.

The jaws of the the Tyrannosaurus was placed over his neck and it bit into it.

The same dinosaur that killed Cooper and Nash came into view. It was a huge dinosaur with a long snout, crocodile-like jaws and a sail on its top.

They fought over Max's dead carcass.

Grant ran in through a cracked log and screamed.

The Tyrannosaurus pushed the other dinosaur aside.

The dinosaur escaped from its jaws and injected its jaws into the Tyrannosaurus neck before snapping it.

Grant slipped out of the log and ran with the others into the bushes as the Tyrannosaurus' dead body fell to the ground.

The dinosaur stepped over the Tyrannosaurus' body and roared loudly.

**The Truth**

Grant pushed Paul against a tree.

Amanda got in the way.

"No, no, no. Please don't."

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"We can explain everything, Dr. Grant," said Paul.

"Why did you bring us here?"

"Our children are on this island."

He bought out his wallet and showed the picture of his boy.

"This is my son, Miles Roby."

Amanda bought her wallet and showed the picture of her son.

"This is my son, Eric Kirby."

Grant, Billy and Simone looked confused.

"We called everyone," said Paul, "there was no sign of them. And the US Embassy, that's our US Embassy, said that this was a none fly zone. Can you believe that?"

"You let two twelve-year olds go parasailing alone?" said Billy.

"No," said Paul.

"He was with a friend of mine," said Amanda.

"Who?" said Simone.

"Ben Hildebrand," said Amanda.

"Her boyfriend," said Paul.

"Paul and I aren't actually married," said Amanda, "we're just neighbors. Our kids are best friends. And we're both single parents."

"So you duped us into coming here?" said Grant.

"It's nothing like that," said Paul, "we needed a rescue team to help us find them."

"I understand you hiring these mercenaries," said Grant, "but why me?"

"We needed a guide who has been on the island before. Right, Udesky?"

"What does he have to do with this?" said Mullins.

"I only suggested him," said Udesky, "and I did not ask you to kidnap somebody."

"I've never been on this island before," said Grant.

"Sure you have," said Paul, "you wrote that book."

"That was the first island," said Simone.

"Yeah," said Billy, "Site A: Isla Nublar. This is Site B: Isla Sorna."

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs?" said Mullins.

"There was two islands with dinosaurs," said Grant, "until Site A got destroyed."

"You know what?" said Paul, turning to Mullins and Udesky, "I would really appreciate it if you two could just stay out of this."

"Yes," said Amanda, "please."

"How long have they been gone?" said Simone.

"Eight weeks," said Paul.

"That's about two months now," said Billy.

"And after what we just saw back there," chuckled Grant, "you thought that they would still be alive."

"They're smart kids," said Paul.

Grant turned to Billy and Simone.

"Billy, Simone, come. We'll salvage what we can from the plane and head for the coast."

"Dr. Grant, we are not leaving this island without our children," said Paul.

"Well, you can go and look for him," said Grant, "or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way you probably won't be getting off this island alive."

Grant, Billy and Simone walked off towards the direction of the plane.

Paul and Amanda turned to Mullins and Udesky.

"So what do we do?" said Paul.

"We search for your kids," said Mullins.

"How?" said Amanda.

"In the direction they're going," said Udesky, pointing to Grant, Billy and Simone.

"Excellent," said Paul.

"Excellent," said Amanda.

And the four of them ran off in their direction.

**Discoveries**

"Eric! Miles!" shouted Amanda.

"Quiet," said Grant.

"Eric! Miles!"

"Would you stop that?" said Paul, "Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory."

"Dr. Grant says this. Dr. Grant says that."

"Well, what's the point of hiring an expert if we won't listen to him?"

"Yeah. Except Dr. Grant isn't looking for Eric nor Miles. He's looking for the coast. Why even bother posing as a couple?"

Paul pondered. Secretly he had a crush on Amanda but just wouldn't admit it yet?"

"Look," he said, "I don't know how to put this but if you wanna find Ben and Eric as much as I wanna find Miles, we should do it within Dr. Grant's authority."

"Maybe you're right. Before that big thing with the fin attacks us again."

All seven survivors searched the wreckage of the plane to find anything useful.

Mullins saw a shotgun in the puddle.

He picked up.

"Udesky, over here."

"Yes, boss."

"I found a shotgun."

"Wow."

"This could come in handy, right?"

"I guess so, boss."

Billy found a camera.

"Guys, over here."

Grant and Simone came over.

"Where did you find that, Billy?" said Simone.

"Here in the wreckage," said Billy.

"Make sure you don't lose it," said Grant, "we might need it later for any purpose."

Paul bought out a change of clothes from the his suitcase and walked behind the plane to change his clothes.

Amanda was there changing her clothes as well.

"Oops, sorry," he said and turned around.

"Be glad you've never seen it before Paul."

"Well, I am. You know. How we've never even lived together before. Just been neighbors. And now I come all the way back here to change and I see you like this. Huh."

"How much weight did you say you lost?

"Twenty, twenty-fire pounds. I've been swimming."

"When you first moved to the neighborhood, you said you hated to swim."

"I've learnt. That's how people change."

"You can say that again."

"You look good."

"So do you."

Both of them turned around and looked at each other.

Paul wore a gray polo shirt and Amanda wore a light pink buttoned-up t-shirt.

Both of them wore a pair of white trousers and ran off to join the others.

Simone saw a huge footprint.

"Guys, look."

Grant and Billy looked down at the footprint.

"Ain't that the same dinosaur that attacked us earlier?" said Billy.

"Yes," said Grant, " and how would you classify it, Billy?

"Obviously a superpredator. My best guess is a Suchimimus with that snout.

"They never got that big," said Grant, "Simone, what's your guess?"

"Um...Baryonyx?"

"Not with that sail," said Grant, "it was the biggest dinosaur any of us had seen so it was a Spinosaurus Aegypticus."

"I don't remember that on InGen's list," said Billy.

"Neither do I," said Simone

"That's because it wasn't on their list," said Grant, "who knows what else they were up to?"

Billy looked past Grant to see Paul approaching.

He was struggling with the straps on his backpack and turning in circles.

Billy regarded him with suspicion.

"So Mr. Roby, tell me, when you climbed K2, did you base camp at 25- or 30,000 feet?

"Thirty-thousand, I think. Closer to the top."

"About a thousand feet above it, actually. Most mountain-climbers remember how tall that mountains were.

Paul knew he was caught.

"Mr Roby, there is no Roby Enterprises, is there?" said Grant

"There is," said Paul, "I own a place called Roby Paint and Title Plus. We're out in the Westgate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma. The "plus" is for bathroom fixtures, fireplaces accessories, patio furniture. Stuff like that."

"I don't suppose that check you wrote us is any good," said Billy.

"He paid us half up front. Cash," said Udesky.

"Mortgaged everything we had to do it," said Paul, "even the store. and if we make it off this island with my son, I swear, I'll make good on the money I owe you. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life."

Grant and Mullins exchanged a dubious glance.

"However long that is," said Mullins.

Two parasail chutes were caught in the branches of a tree.

Two yellow life vests hung limply from a branch.

Paul rushed over, unsnagged them and examined the labels.

"Young adults," he said, "Miles..."

"Eric..." said Amanda.

"Hey guys," said Udesky.

They all turned to see Udesky holding up a camcorder encased in a waterproof shell.

"That's Ben's!" said Amanda.

She grabbed it from Udesky and popped open the housing. She tried the power switch on the camcorder, but the battery was dead.

Mullins pulled out a flashlight from his pack and looked to Amanda.

"Here," he said, "give that to me."

Amanda handed the camera over to Mullins.

As Mullins fiddled with the flashlight, Grant, Billy and Simone considered the parasail.

"It looks intact," said Billy.

"Most definitely," said Simone.

"We should take it with us to signal any planes," said Grant.

"I think I've got it," said Mullins

He rigged the wires on the flashlight so that the batteries could be used to power the camcorder.

He bought a live wire to the back of the camcorder.

A red power light came on.

"It works!" said Amanda.

"I don't know for how long," said Mullins and swinged the tiny screen out and pushed play.

The others crowded around and looked at the video.

Eric, Miles and Ben were playing frisbee on the beach.

"That's him. That's Miles!" said Paul, "and Eric!"

"I filmed this the morning they left," said Amada.

On the video, Ben caught the frisbee, checked his watch and motioned to Miles and Eric.

The two of them ran over and Ben puts his arm around them as they ran to the camera.

Paul reacted to this image but held his tongue.

The image now cut to a shot from aboard Enrique Cardaso's boat speeding towards Isla Sorna.

Miles and Eric pointed excitedly at the island and smiled at the camera.

Miles, Eric and Ben were soaring off into the sky and the image changed to the view of the island.

"Ben!" shouted Miles.

"We're gonna crash!" shouted Eric.

"Unclip the line!" shouted Ben.

The image cut to the jungle.

Ben and the kids were rolling downhill and Ben unknowingly shut off the camera.

And on that, the power and picture fade away.

"They're alive," said Paul, "I know they're alive."

Amanda bought a hand to her mouth, silently nodding her head.

Grant and Billy exchanged a dubious look then began pulling the parasail out of the tree. As they did so, the sail got caught on a branch.

They pulled harder.

The branch bended, but the sail woudln't come loose.

They pulled one last tug and than, SNAP.

The branch broke, the chute fell away to reveal Ben's skeleton.

The skeleton swung down directly at Amanda.

She screamed and ran off as Billy, Simone, Mullins and Udesky untangled the lines and were able to get the first view of Ben's remains.

"Amanda!" shouted Paul

"Get her back, Mr. Roby," said Grant.

Paul ran after her.

"Amanda!" he shouted.

He finally caught up with her and caught her.

"Amanda, stop, stop, stop."

She turned around and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Ben."

Amanda recovered from weeping and sobbed "it's not Ben, Paul. I don't care about Ben. I care about Eric. He and Miles are out here all alone."

"Then why are you crying over seeing Ben's skeleton?"

"Well, Paul. After he died, how do you think they will manage out here alone? I guess I was hoping that with Ben around, there'd be someone to keep him safe. But I was wrong."

"It's alright, Amanda. It's alright, we'll find them. We'll find them."

Amanda finally cheered up and hugged Paul back.

The two of them were close to becoming just more then friends.

Back at the wreckage area, Billy and Udesky roleld up the parachute while Simone and Mullins waited on the other side to haul it away.

"Good job there, guys," said Grant, "keep it up."

"Dr. Grant!' shouted Paul, "you have to come look at this!"

The five of them ran from the wreckage area and into the trees to join Paul and Amanda.

The group saw a bunch of nests containing several eggs.

Grant looked at the rear and identified the species in a horrified instant.

"Raptors."


	5. Chapter 4

**The Raptor Nest**

The group examined the nest.

"These are really big raptor eggs," said Paul, "how do you know what species it is, Dr. Grant?"

"Um, I researched them. And fossils. So I'm saying that these eggs are raptor eggs."

"How long would they take to hatch out?" asked Amanda.

"About a few weeks or so," said Grant.

"How long ago would they be laid?" said Paul.

"Two or three weeks," said Grant, "not that long."

The entire group gasped in amazement.

"We should get moving," said Grant, "come on."

And Grant, Paul, Amanda, Mullins and Udesky walked off into the forest.

Billy and Simone stayed back to examine the raptor eggs a little bit more.

"Simone," said Billy, "let's take a few snap shots of this nest."

"I've got an even better idea," said Simone.

"What?" said Billy.

Simone took another look at the eggs and grinned at Billy

"Paul, what's a raptor?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, Amanda," said Paul.

"A Velociraptor is a bird of prey," said Grant, "and if we come across one, we might live."

"Well, that's good," said Paul.

"But you've never came across just one," said Grant and looked back to find both his associates missing.

"Wait! Where's Billy? Where's Simone?"

They all stopped.

"Wait here," he ordered to the others and ran off to find them.

"Billy! Simone!"

They walked up to him.

"Alan, we're right here," said Billy.

"What were you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"We were snapshotting the nest," said Simone.

"Don't ever do that again," said Grant in relief.

"Okay," said Billy.

"Sorry, Alan," said Simone.

Grant looked back at them and said "if I lose you guys, it's just me and the damn tourists."

The three of them went to join the others and the group continued on through the jungle.

Paul walked on next to Mullins with Udesky right behind them.

"So you're not a mercenary, right?" he asked.

"I never said I was," said Mullins.

"What are you then?"

"I'm a Military Attache. The only reason why your US Embassy suggested me was because I was only thought to be a mercenary with my hunting skills so I hired my own team. And Udesky here ain't a mercenary either. Right, Udesky?

"I never said I was," said Udesky.

"What are you then?" said Paul.

"I'm a booking agent. The other guy got sick and couldn't come so I replaced him."

"Then why are you a part of this team?"

"I was the one in the team who makes reservations for our game hunting trips."

"Interesting," said Paul.

And they walked off with the others through the jungle.

**Raptors**

The hours passed and the group was much fatigued once they reached a ridge and saw an old abandoned building in the distance.

"I bet there's a very good chance that Miles and Eric are in there," said Paul.

"You do?" said Amanda.

"I bet my bottom dollar."

"As far as I'm concerned, it's The Four Seasons," joked Udesky.

He and Mullins shared a laugh as they ran downhill.

The group reached the abandoned building and walked inside.

A cat-like rushed past them outside.

"Miles! Eric!" shouted Paul.

"Shhh, Paul," whispered Amanda.

Billy and Simone checked the telephones.

"They're all broken," said Billy.

"That's odd," said Simone.

"Probably nothing in this compound could be working," said Grant, "I can tell of how old it looks."

"So can I," said Simone.

The group walked upstairs and spotted two vending machines.

"Anyone got change?" said Paul, bringing out his wallet, "I only got a buck ten."

Billy sighed and kicked open one of the vending machines with his foot.

He snatched up several snack packets and passed them around to everyone.

Paul tried to kick open the other vending machine but it wouldn't bust.

So he snatched a snack packet from the broken-open vending machine and joined the others.

The group walked down the metal stairs and walked around the area.

"Is this how you make dinosaurs?" said Amanda.

"No," said Grant, "this is how you play god."

"Okay if Simone and I take pictures?" said Billy.

Grant nodded.

Billy and Simone took out their cameras and took snapshots of things around the compound.

Amanda was passing a large cylindrical tank with half-formed embryos floating in formaldehyde.

Finally she reached a gigantic magnified Velociraptor head floating in the tank.

Something about the specimen caught Amanda's attention.

She bent forward and got very close to the glass.

She peered right into the eyes of the raptor.

The raptor lunged at her, implying that it was real.

Amanda screamed

The raptor couldn't get between the closely spaced tanks.

Amanda ran.

"Amanda!" shouted Paul.

Amanda finally caught up with Paul and threw her arms around him.

"Back out! Move!" shouted Grant.

As the group races through the lab the raptor found a larger gap between the tanks and got free.

Paul led the way, checking the door for possible escape routes or hiding places.

The raptor was only twenty-feet behind.

It rounded a corner and bolted after them.

Paul ducked in the closest door.

"In here!" he said.

The group slammed the door behind them as they ran in.

There were several rows of oversized steel cages which were apparently used for containing young dinosaurs.

Many of the cage doors were standing open.

The group raced down a lone aisle.

Close behind them, the raptor burst into the room and roared.

As the Raptor gained ground, Billy and Udesky ran into one of the open cages and slammed the door behind them.

Grant, Paul, Amanda and Mullins ducked into another open cage.

Before they can swing the cage door shut behind them, the raptor slammed into it and drove the door into the cage.

They were forced back against a chain-like wall and were trapped in a small triangle space by the advancing door.

The angry raptor is now inches away through the cage door.

Then suddenly, the raptor looked up.

It eagerly raptor climbed up the chain-like door.

Amanda grabbed the door and nods to the others with an idea in mind.

"Push!" she shouted.

They pushed hard on the cage door, swinging it.

The raptor swung right through the opening of the cage.

The door went right to the ceiling.

Amanda slid the door's bolt through the chain like wall and temporarily trapped the raptor.

The raptor struggled desperately.

It growled and snarled but the cage door seemed to be holding.

As everyone rushed back to the door, the raptor began to make a low moan.

As the others headde for the door, Grant lingered a step, listening to the raptor's simple melodic cry.

It had the same tones as came from the fossil Billy and Simone presented to him at the dig site.

"She's calling for help," he gasped.

"Come on, come on," said Paul, pulling Grant away.

The group exited the rear of the lab building and found themselves in a large equipment yard.

The call of the raptor was still audible as they headed for the tree line.

The group stopped when they heard rustling.

"What was that?" gasped Amanda.

"I don't know," said Amanda.

Suddenly, a dinosaur emerged from the bushes and held down Mullins.

He screamed.

Udesky ran over to help him.

"Gimme your hand," he said.

"No," shouted Mullins and handed the shotgun over to Udesky screaming in pain, "RUUUUNNN!"

Udesky snatched up the shotgun and watched in horror as the dinosaur pulled Mullins inside the bushes.

The group continued to run.

"What was that thing?" said Amanda.

"Carnotaurus Sastrei," said Grant.

And the group ran out on the fields.

Responding to the growls, a herd of grazing Hadrosaurs suddenly fleed across the open space

Billy dropped his lucky pack.

Simone pulled him through the stampede.

Grant picked up Billy's bag and continued to run.

In the distance behind the herd, there was a pack of raptors, obviously alerted by their companion's call.

They emerged from the jungle and came their way.

"Head for the trees!" shouted Grant.

**The Trap**

The raptor pack moved into the hunting formation.

One alpha-male, slightly larger than the others, led the charge up the middle.

Paul climbed up a tree and helped Amanda up the canopy.

Billy and Simone ran through the jungle while Grant ran in his own direction.

Udesky ran through the jungle and stopped when he heard hissing.

"Who's there?" he said, pointing his shotgun around.

There was no reply.

Instead, a raptor snuck up on him and pushed him down.

Udesky was overwhelmed and dropped his shotgun.

His scream echoed through the jungle.

"Udesky," said Billy when he heard his scream.

Udesky crawled through the ground.

The raptor that knocked him down injected its claws in his back.

He screamed louder in pain.

"Mr. Roby!" shouted Billy as he saw Paul and Amanda up in the canopy.

"Billy! Simone!" called Paul.

"Is Alan with you?" said Simone.

"No," said Paul.

"Nowhere to be seen," said Amanda.

Billy and Simone climbed up the tree into the canopy.

"We heard Udesky's scream," said Simone.

"So did we," said Paul, "any sign of him?"

"Right there," said Billy and pointed to Udesky's broken body next to the tree.

"Oh my god," said Paul.

"Mr. Udesky! Mr. Udesky!" shouted Amanda.

Udesky stood still as the raptor that attacked him and two others stood behind him.

"He's dead," said Billy.

Then Udesky's arm moved.

"Oh my god. Not he's not," said Amanda and was going to run down to help him.

"Wait, Amanda. No," said Paul.

But it was too late.

Amanda dangled dangerously from the ground and the three raptors jumped at her.

She screamed and wailed.

Billy and Simone pulled her up and helped her back up into the canopy.

Paul put his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Paul. Much appreciated," sighed Amanda.

"They set a trap," gasped Billy, "they actually set a trap."

The raptors looked up to see that their plan to lure the others down wasn't working.

Another raptor call echoed from the jungle.

Two of the raptors ran off to join their pack.

The third raptor lifted up and Udesky's neck and snapped it before dropping it back down and running off to join the rest of the pack.

Amanda backed away against Paul's arm.

Simone did the same to Billy.

"What do we do now?" said Paul.

"Take refuge here for safety I guess," said Amanda.

"Great," said Paul.

"Excellent," said Amanda.

"Safe plan," said Simone.

And the four remained in the tree canopy for the rest of the day.

**Grant**

Grant ran through the jungle all own his own.

Billy's lucky pack was strapped around his arm.

Suddenly, a group of raptors circled him and snarled.

They closed slowly in on him like they wanted something from him.

"What is it?" he said to them, "what is it you want? What are you looking for?"

The raptors just continued to snarl at him.

Suddenly, a round figure dropped onto the ground and a cloud of white smoke rose out, scaring the raptors away.

Grant coughed loudly.

Two figures carried him through and out of the smoke.

Grant coughed loudly.

"Wait!" he shouted, "wait! Wait!"

But the two figures didn't reply.

They just carried him on through and out of the jungle.

They pulled him in with them into a huge water truck where Grant suddenly lost consciousness.

The two figures loomed over as he fell asleep.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Sir, sir."

But Grant was sleeping away by the time they spoke up.


	6. Chapter 5

**Watertruck**

Grant awoke.

He squeezed in sideways It was a very tight fit

He found himself in a space no bigger than the inside of a watertruck, lit by a small battery-powered lantern.

A hand was put on Grant's shoulder.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You nearly passed out. Eric and I here used the last of the gas grenades."

Grant looked up and saw two young boys, each with a T-Shirt and shorts.

They were none other then Miles Roby and Eric Kirby. The boys that they had all been looking for.

"Thanks, Miles."

Miles gasped.

"You know who I am?"

"You and Eric. Your parents are here looking for you."

"Are they together?" said Eric.

Grant nodded.

"It can't be," said Eric.

"Why not?"

"Their relationship only works as neighbors," said Miles, "otherwise they'd be teaming up to find us."

"They are," said Grant, "and as a matter of fact, you'd be surprised what people can do when they have too."

Miles and Eric both studied him, finally certain that they recognized him.

"It can't be," said Miles.

"What?" said Grant.

"You're Alan Grant," said Eric, "what are you doing here?"  
"Your parents invited me along to be their guide."

"So we see," said Miles.

Grant finished up the mashed-up meat from a coffee can and picked a bottle of yellow liquid.

"What's this? Lemonade?"

"Be careful with that," said Eric.

"Why?" said Grant.

"It's from the T-Rex," said Miles, "scares away the little dinosaurs like Compsognathus but it attracts the really big one with the fin."

"This is T-Rex pee?" said Grant, holding the bottle up.

Miles nodded as he bit into his candy bar.

"Where did you get it?"

Eric gulped down a bite of his candy bar and replied "you don't wanna know."

"Oh, okay," said Grant, nodding his head.

"Dessert?" said Miles, passing Grant a candy bar.

"Thanks, Miles," said Grant and bit into it at once.

"We've read both your books," said Miles.

"You did?" said Grant, gulping down the bite of his candy bar.

"Yeah, I have them back at home."

"When Miles first bought it, he let me borrow them," said Eric.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"The first one," said Miles.

"Yeah," said Eric, "before you were on the island. You liked dinosaurs back then."

"Back then they hadn't tried to eat me yet."

"When InGen cleared out, they left a lot of stuff behind," said Miles.

"It's been that long," said Eric.

"Yep," said Grant and rustled up the wrapper of his candy bar.

There was a long pause.

Grant finally spoke up.

"Did any of you guys read Ian Malcolm's book?"

Eric raised his hand.

"I have it back at home."

"Eric let me borrow it in return," said Miles.

"What did you think of it?" said Grant.

"I don't know," said Miles.

"Me neither," said Eric, "it was a kind of preachy."

"Yeah," said Miles, "it seemed like the guy was a bit high on himself."

"That's something that we both have in common," said Grant.

There was another long pause.

"Any weapons or radios?" said Grant

Eric pulled up a long electric cattle prod to show Grant.

"Found this, but the battery's dead."

"It's a wonder you aren't. I'm amazed, boys. I barely lasted 30 hours. You lasted eight weeks."

Grant's words caught them both strangely.

"Is that all it's been?" said Miles.

"I thought it was longer," said Eric

"The important thing is all three of us made it," said Grant, "that's something we have in common."

"And so let's make a toast to that," said Eric, taking out three cans of Coca-Cola and passing one over to Grant.

"Would you like to join, Dr. Grant?" said Miles.

"Sure, guys," said Grant.

So they opened up their coke cans and toasted to a great survival before taking a sip.

"Listen," said Eric, "compies."

He put down his coke and to the door of the watertruck.

Compies crawled around everywhere.

Eric quickly closed the door and rushed back to his chair.

"That was a close one," he sighed to himself.

They all agreed.

**Canopy**

The sky turned to dusk.

An Ankylosaurus marched slowly through the ground.

Amanda laid herself down.

Paul sat across from her.

Billy and Simone called out of the tree.

"Alan! Alan!" shouted Billy.

"Alan!" shouted Simone.

But it was no use.

Simone gave out a sad sigh.

"I bet he's safe. Don't you, Billy?"

"Of course. He is our mentor and I believe in him."

"That's good. I guess the best we can do now is wait for our search for him till morning."

"Good plan," said Billy and they both went back into the trees.

Amanda looked out at the sunset.

"You look worried," said Paul.

"I'm not," said Amanda, "I bet a high chance they're safe."

"Me too."

"Paul, I'm sorry you have to be here."

"That's okay. I'm just here to find Miles. That's all."

"This is all my fault. I blame myself completely."

"You shouldn't. I mean, Miles wanted to see the dinosaurs so he joined Eric. But then I bring Ben Hildebrand into the mix. Trust to look after my son. Then..."

"Then what?"

"I'm just saying it's not your fault."

"Thanks, Paul. And here's another why I don't care much for Ben. He was reckless enough to put our children in danger."

"And?"

"Eric would've been very safe if he were with you. Ben took them to the more dangerous parts of the island where they were sure to be stranded. I'm sorry for letting him take Miles out."

"My fault. I gave permission to take my son out to see the dinosaurs."

"It's alright, Paul. At least, once we find them, everything will be fine."

They both gave each other a slight smile.

"Well," said Amanda, "I guess the only thing we could do now is get a good night's sleep so we can find them tomorrow."

"You're right."

"Good night, Paul."

"Good night, Amanda."

And Amanda turned around and went to sleep at once.

Paul lay down and smiled. He had never revealed his secret crush on Amanda since they first met but their love relationship was slowly developing.

Billy and Simone watched the moon when nightfall came.

"Isn't it beautiful, Simone?"

"What is, Billy?"

"That moon. It's almost full."

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"So how long did you say you've worked as a naturalist again?"

"Since college."

"Wow. When we first met and became colleagues, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

"Simone, I'm sorry that you have to come all the way over here. It's just that...Alan's always been a true friend of mine and..."

"It's okay, Billy. You don't have to say sorry for anything. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to reach the coast. And all the beautiful dinosaurs we'll see there."

"Yeah. Right. Well, I can't wait either."

"You're a really good colleague, Billy."

"Thanks, Simone. I think I feel the same about you."

"It's just that...at a time like this...I was wondering if...I could..."

"Admit the truth?"

Simone gasped back in surprise.

"Why how did you realize that?"

"I feel it in my gut."

"I think I feel the same thing."

"And I think I'm about to admit the truth."

Simone looked at him and laughed.

Billy and Simone kissed as the moon shone across the sky.

**Daylight**

The sky turned blue.

Grant opened the door to the watertruck and walked out with Miles and Eric to follow.

Eric pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Grant.

"Dr. Grant, could you tell me what this is?"

Grant looked down and saw a claw in Eric's hand.

"A raptor claw. I used to have one. It was a fossil."

"Mine's new."

"He got it here on the island," said Miles.

"Impressive," said Grant.

"I'd say," said Miles, "we both kept it because we though it would in handy later."

"Great," said Grant as the three of them walked through the jungle, "keep hold of it just in case we need it."

"Sure thing, Dr. Grant," said Eric.

"How much of this island have you guys explored anyway?

"We stayed pretty close to the compound," said Miles.

"Yeah," said Eric, "we both figured if anyone came to look for us, that's where they'd start.

"We need to head for the coast," said Grant.

"Are you sure?" said Miles

"Why?"

"Closer you get to the water, the bigger things get."

Back on the other side of the jungle, Amanda, Billy and Simone waited as Paul hiked up his trousers and came out of the bushes.

"We need to stick with the plan," said Billy.

"What plan?" said Paul.

"Heading for the coast," said Simone.

"They're right," said Paul

"What about Eric?" said Amanda, "and Miles?"

"Miles is a smart kid," said Paul.

"So is Eric," said Amanda.

"Yes," said Paul, "so they probably have a better chance by the coast as it is. Figure that all the big dinosaurs would live in the center of the island. Right?"

"Sure," said Billy,

"Yeah, sure," said Simone.

And the four of them continued on through the jungle.

**Spinosaurus**

As Grant and the kids walked through the jungle, they heard a strange sound. It sounded human.

The three of them came to a stop.

"You hear that?" said Eric.

"What?" said Grant

It sounded like a ringtone.

"Sounds like my dad's ringtone," said Miles.

He started running.

Grant and Eric ran after him.

"Wait, Miles," said Grant, "how would you know?"

"I just know," he called back, "Roby Paint And Tile Plus At Westgate. Dad! Dad!"

"Mom! Mom!" called Eric.

Paul, Amanda, Billy and Simone were walking through when they heard Miles and Eric's calls.

"Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom!"

"Eric!" shouted Amanda.

"Miles!" shouted Paul.

"Eric!"

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

"Eric!"

"Miles!"

The two groups both ran out of the jungle on each side of a fence and ran up to each other.

"Kids!" shouted Paul and Amanda.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Miles and Eric.

The four of them ran up to each other and engaged in a group hug.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Paul, kissing Miles.

"I knew it all along!" said Amanda, kissing Eric.

With Miles and Eric looking up to each other as brothers and Paul and Amanda's love relationship finally developed, the four of them felt like a family.

Billy and Simone met Grant from the other side.

"Hey, Alan," said Simone, shaking his hand.

"Hey, Alan. You made it," said Billy, gripping his hand with Grant's.

"Yep. And I rescued your lucky pack as well."

"Want me to carry it?"

"Nah. I've got it."

"How did you guys know we were here?" said Paul.

"That jingle, dad," said Miles, "that stupid jingle from the store."

"My satellite phone," said Paul.

"When was the last time you've had it, honey," said Amanda.

"On the plane," said Paul, "I had with me on the plane and..."

He stopped to think and remember.

"What? What is it?" said Amanda.

"I loaned to Nash."

The jingle sounded again.

"He must've had it with him when he..."

The jingle sounded closer.

The group looked to see none other then the Spinosaurus, the same dinosaur that killed Cooper and Nash when they first arrived and the same one that killed the T-Rex, standing behind the trees, staring at them with the jingle sounding inside it's body.

"Run!" grunted Grant.

The Spinosaurus roared and striked.

Grant, Miles and Eric ran through the small door of the fence and joined Paul, Amanda, Billy and Eric on the other.

Paul and Eric stood tightly behind Miles and Eric as Grant, Billy and Simone stood aside.

They all watched as the Spinosaurus stomped away in defeat.

They were all relieved until they saw it coming back.

It destroyed the fence and charged at them.

It roared again before chasing down to small building.

Paul and Amanda hurried Miles and Eric inside and Grant, Billy and Simone ran in after them and closed down the locks to the door so the Spinosaurus couldn't get in.

Miles and Eric sighed in relief.

"It's okay, kids," said Amanda as she settled both of them down, "it's okay."

Billy and Simone looked at Grant as he still had Billy's lucky back strapped around his arm.

"Alan," said Billy, "can I have my bag back, please?"

"It's okay, Billy," said Grant, "I'll take it from here."

"Alan, please give me the bag."

Grant looked at Billy with curiosity flowing through his mind.

"It's not safe, Alan. Please."

Grant had a suspicious feeling about his assistant and zipped open his bag in surprise.


	7. Chapter 6

**Raptor Eggs**

There in the bag were two oval-shaped eggs.

Grant recognized them at once.

"Billy," he said, turning to him, "did you steal raptor eggs?"

Billy was too frightened to reply.

"Now this is all starting to make sense," said Grant and looked to Simone, "did you have anything to do with us?"

"Yes, Alan. To be honest, it was my idea to steal the raptor eggs. We thought that if we bought them back to the mainland, they'd pay us a better price to fund the dig site for another few decades."

"Mr. Roby already made that offer," said Grant, "I can't believe you would..."

"Alan, trust me," said Billy, "we knew from the start that this was a stupid decision but we did it with best intentions."

"Best intentions," said Grant, quietly.

There was a long pause before Grant spoke again, giving Billy and Simone a glare.

"Well guess what, guys. The worst things ever imaginable happened with the best intention. Billy, Simone, as far as I'm concerned, neither of you are better then the people who built this place."

He then turned Paul and said "there's a boat downriver."

"Exactly," said Paul, "so that means that we can take it over to the coast."

"We were thinking the same thing, dad," said Miles.

They saw Grant hold Billy's lucky bag out the window.

"What are you doing?" said Paul, "those things are after us because of those."

Grant looked back to him and said "those things know we have the eggs."

"What if they catch us with them?"

"What if they catch us without them?"

Paul had nothing to say about this response so decided to react in agreement to Grant's actions.

"We shall head down those steps," said Paul, "the boat will not be too far down."

"Good plan," said Paul, "let's go."

So Grant walked down first.

Paul followed behind.

Amanda took both Miles and Eric but the shoulders and they walked down together.

Billy and Simone walked down shortly after the group.

**Pteranodons**

The group walked down a ramp.

It was very misty when they got down.

A catwalk branched off.

A set of stairs continued down the along the canyon wall.

Grant started down the stairs.

He only took a few steps down the rusty staircase suddenly it broke beneath his feet.

Paul grabbed him in the nick of time.

The staircase vanished into the fog.

After a few more seconds of silence, they hear the crash far below.

"You okay?" Amanda asked.

Grant nodded and looked in the other direction.

"How about if we try this way? The catwalk is the only option."

The catwalk was very misty.

"Do you think it goes all the way across?" Amanda asked

"One way to find out," said Grant.

The only way to get his-near-fall was to push ahead.

But his stomach turned at being so high.

Amanda followed him quietly.

The catwalk creaked and groaned.

Amanda freezed mid-stride.

Grant glanced back at said "we'd better do this one at a time."

Amanda stepped.

Grant carefully pushed forward and disappeared into the thick fog.

The others listened to the creaking of the catwalk until it stopped.

There was a long silence.

Then out of the fog, a distant voice called from Grant.

"Okay, come on over. One at a time."

Amanda stepped tentatively forwards.

Miles and Eric were clinging to her.

"Boys, its okay. You'll both be right behind me."

"But mom," said Eric, "I've been alone with Miles in watertruck. I think I can spend the next two minutes without you."

"Okay," said Amanda, "we're all together now, guys."

Miles and Eric reluctantly released her.

Amanda started to cross.

Grant haD stopped at a lateral support across the catwalk, trying to get the sense of where they are and what purpose this place may have served.

Amanda emerges from the mist and turns back to the catwalk.

"Okay, boys. Come on over," she called through the mist.

Miles was next to go across with Eric trailing right behind him.

Paul, Billy and Simone watched as Miles and Eric walked off into the mist.

Miles and Eric slowly groped their way forward.

They felt a gust of wind and a heavy thud ahead on the catwalk which now swayed beneath them.

Regaining their balance, they peered forward,but the fog prevented them from seeing more than fifteen feet ahead.

There was an eerie silence.

"Mom?" said Eric.

Grant moved across the canyon.

With his hand on the railing, he saw a white, hardened substance dropping into the mist.

Looking up, he noticed a large strut, covered with the same substance.

He suddenly realized what it could be.

"Oh my God," said he said.

"What is it?" said Amanda.

"It's a bird cage."

"What for?"

Miles and Eric watched as a looming shape emerged from the fog.

A vision stalked forward.

Miles and Eric gasped in horror to see a full grown Pteranodon standing over seven feet high and walking upright on clawed feet.

Its thirty foot wings folded bat-like at its side.

The creature saw them and fixed them with a demonic glare.

Miles and Eric cried out and dashed back down the teetering catwalk.

The Pteranodon rushed to its feet, spread its thirty-foot wings and flew directly at him.

Paul heard their screams and charged onto the catwalk, searching in the fog.

"Miles! Eric!"

"It won't hold!" shouted Billy.

"Of course not!" shouted Simone.

Then Miles and Eric emerged from the fog and raced toward Paul.

The Pteranodon swooped out of the fog, opened its giant rear claws and snatched Miles and Eric from the catwalk.

Paul Kirby watches in stunned abject horror as the Pteranodon carried Miles and Eric directly overhead.

"Miles! Eric!" he shouted.

The flying reptile struggled with their weight.

Paul watched helplessly as Miles and Eric were carried high across the canyon.

Paul ran back alone the catwalk in a desperate attempt to keep Miles and Eric in sight.

Billy and Simone stayed behind, moving back up the platform to try to keep the Pteranodon in view.

With a new idea, they both raced back up the stairs to the observation room.

They had a way to save Miles and Eric.

When they reached the canyon wall, Paul turned a corner and ran along another enclosed catwalk leading deeper into the canyon.

Grant and Amanda now came pounding down the catwalk trying to catch up with Paul.

"Paul!" shouted Amanda, "where are they? Can you see them?"

"I'm trying!" shouted Paul, "that thing took them down this way!"

"Split up!" shouted Grant.

The Pteranodon carried Eric deeper into the canyon.

The creature's wings beat steadily overhead, and the wind was fierce.

Miles and Eric looked down and saw the river far below.

The Pteranodon swooped over an isolated outcropping of rocks at the end of the canyon and drops Miles and Eric into its nest.

The boys landed right on top of a pile of dinosaur bones picked clean. Mixed among was a human skull.

Before they had time to cry out, they looked up to find six Pteranodon hatchlings closing in on him with sharp-edged beaks.

Miles and Eric picked up the human skull and whipped it at the hatchlings.

The hatchlings easily ducked it and kept coming.

Grant looked up to see Billy leaning out over the edge of the observation platform with a parasail. He suddenly realizes what Billy is about to do.

"Billy, no," he gasped, "Billy, wait! WAIT! BILLY!"

He ran after him but it was too late.

Billy jumped off and headed for Miles and Eric's direction.

Simone looked at Grant and said "I'm going with him."

"Simone, no. Simone, wait! WAIT! SIMONE!"

He chased her up to the observation platform.

She jumped off with her parasail and flew after Billy.

Their parachutes bloomed over the sky.

Not only did it slow their descent but they even managed to catch an updraft and began to rise.

Billy and Simone struggled to control the parasail, swooping dangerously close to the canyon wall, barely avoiding it.

Up ahead they catches sight of Miles and Eric and steered towards him.

"Boys!" shouted Billy.

"Billy! Simone!" shouted Miles.

"Hang on, guys!" shouted Simone.

"Help!" shouted Eric.

They struggled to keep away from the hatchlings.

But there was no way out of this nest.

Billy and Simone swooped overhead but they were too high to reach Miles and Eric.

They circled around and flew towards the nest.

Paul rounded the corner and finally caught sight of Miles and Eric in the nest, some fifty feet below, fighting off the hatchlings.

"Hang on, guys!" he shouted.

He saw an outcropping he could jump onto from there.

It was a big leap, though, he might not make it.

He steered himself up for the jump, then chickened out.

Grant and Amanda came up behind him. Suddenly, a second adult Pteranodon appeared.

It crash-landed on the catwalk right next to a gaping hole in the mesh.

The catwalk groaned with the extra weight.

The Pteranodon jammed its head through the hole, snapping at them.

Billy and Simone circled around, making their approach to the nest.

In the nest, Miles and Eric kicked at the hatchlings, but they're were undeterred.

As Billy swooped past, Miles jumped and grabbed onto his boot.

He was yanked up and out of the nest.

Eric jumped up on Simone's boot as she swooped by.

He was yanked up and out of the nest as well.

But then the mother Pteranodon shot past, tearing out a piece of the parasail in its beak.

The other Pteranodon continued to snap through the hole in the enclosure.

Finally the reptile's massive weight proved to much and the entire section of the catwalk broke free of the canyon walk and flipped over laterally.

Grant, Paul and Amanda were able to hang on, but so was the Pteranodon, who now climbed their way.

Billy and Simone's parasail were badly damaged.

They tried to keep aloft.

Heading as low as he dared, he yells to Miles "Let go!"

Terrified, Miles let go and fell safely into the river.

"Let go!" shouted Simone to Eric.

Eric let go and fell into the river safely

He caught with Miles and they surfaced immediately, swimming to shore.

Trying to gain altitude, Billy and Simone bended hard to the right.

But the rigging was too badly damaged.

They flew right into the canyon wall, hitting hard.

Instead of tumbling down to the river, they found themselves swinging from his harness of their parasails which snagged onto a rock

It spired above him.

Grant, Paul and Amanda struggled to stay away from the Pteranodon as it moved towards them.

Suddenly, the far end of this inverted section of catwalk detached from the canyon wall and swung downward.

The force of the action sent the them tumbling directly towards the Pteranodon.

They managed to avoid its open beak. But they were all sent plummeting toward the river below.

They hit the water hard, resurfacing moments later. The current is carrying them downstream.

The broken part of the cage fell down on the Pteranodon.

It rose up and met with the other two Pteranodons who were pursuing Billy and Simone

Billy and Simone frantically tried to unhook their harnesses, but the tension was so tight from their own weight that they couldn't loosen the buckles.

Paul and Amanda emerged from the water by the canyon wall and find their kids hiding behind a rock, searching the skies for Billy and Simone.

Amanda took Miles and Eric tightly in her arms, and Paul urged them to keep moving.

Up ahead, the mesh of the aviary met the river.

Wading the shore, Grant now scanned the canyon, searching for Billy and Simone.

It doesn't take long to spot him.

Billy and Simone continued to struggle with the harness but to no avail.

They stood high up on the canyon when an entire flock of Pteranodons gathered around them, preparing to peck them away.

One of the Pteranodons landed beside Billy and Simone and looked them straight in the eye.

The gigantic creature lunged at them.

They dodged away as best as they could.

The pteranodon's frustrated bite severed a crucial juncture on their harnesses and they were both able to wriggle free.

Grant, Paul, Amanda, Miles and Eric watched in amazement as Billy and Simone were the last to plunge down into the river.

"He made it!" said Grant.

Billy and Simone bobbed to the surface and spotted the group downstream.

They waved and began to swim towards them.

Soon they neared the shore and got to their feet, wading as they came.

Grant, Paul, Amanda, Miles and Eric hurried to meet him.

Grant was overjoyed to see them alive.

But his smile quickly faded as he saw the entire flock of Pteranodons diving down from above in angry pursuit of their lost prey.

"Billy, Simone, look out!" he shouted.

Billy and Simone glanced behind them.

They raced forward, motioning from Grant to turn around.

"Get back!" shouted Billy.

"Alan, get back!" shouted Paul

Just then Billy and Simone were knocked down by the lead pteranodon.

It struck from behind with a brutal, calculated beak to the head.

Billy and Simone stumbled and fell to the ground.

Grant rushed forward with Paul right after him.

"Amanda, get them out of here," Paul shouted from behind.

Amanda took Miles and Eric to safety down river.

"Come on, kids. Come on," she said.

"Wait," said Miles, "what about Billy?"

"What about Simone?" said Eric.

They were both anxious over the safety of their rescuers.

Billy and Simone screamed as the entire flock of Pteranodons swarmed around him, picking them apart with their beaks and claws.

"Billy! Simone!" shouted Grant, "hang on!"

He was about to run up to them when Paul restrained

"I'm sorry, Dr. Grant. It's no use."

Grant couldn't take his eyes off Billy and Simone, whose blood stained the water rushing by.

Two of the Pteranodons pulled them away in the water while the other Pteranodon looked back at them.

It headed their way.

Difficult as it was to leave Billy and Simone behind, Grant and Paul made a run for it.

Just as the Pteranodon was about to swoop in for it's kill, Grant and Paul dived back into the river and swam up to surface on the far side of the mesh aviary wall.

As they resurfaced for air, the Pteranodon crashed into the mesh.

It teared at the steel, actually ripping it in one place.

At the dock up ahead, Amanda, Miles and Eric have found a rusty waterlogged barge that's somehow still floating.

Carrying a tarp-covered cage, the boat was meant for transporting dinosaurs up and down the river.

Amanda pushes them away from the dock as Grant and Paul climbed on board.

**The Coast**

The current took the craft downstream.

It was a vast, domed mesh structure that spans the entire canyon.

In all, a feat of remarkable engineering and unmistakable hubris.

Catching their breath, the five survivors look at the cage they were caught in.

Grant frowned as he looked at the cage and heard the call of the Pteranodon.

Yanking the starter rope one final time, Paul finally got the engine to turn over, puttering along.

Amanda was beside him, bailing water.

"You look troubled, Paul. What's the matter?"

"My own kid and my soon-to-be stepson were right in front of me and I didn't do a damn thing."

"You couldn't have made that jump."

"I should have tried. It should have been me on that beach back there, not Billy nor Simone."

"How would you have helped Miles and Eric? They need you, Paul. They need us."

"They could've died."

"But they didn't. And neither did you. And I'm glad about that."

Grant stood at the back of the boat, watching the tide.

Miles and Eric came over.

"Dr. Grant?" said Miles.

Grant looked back.

"Hey, Miles, Eric. How you guys doing?"

Miles and Eric sat down.

"We're really sorry about Billy," said Miles.

"And Simone," said Eric.

Grant sighed.

"Do you know what my last words to them were? I told them both that they were as bad as the people who built this place. Which wasn't true. They were just young that's all.

There was a long silence before Grant spoke again.

"I have a theory that there's two kinds of boys. Those who want to be astronomers and those who want to be astronauts.

"I want to be an astronaut," said Miles.

"See, I was the opposite," said Grant, "I never understood why anyone would want to go into space. It's so dangerous. You do one thing wrong and you're dead. The astronomer or the paleontologist get to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety. And truthfully, everything you really need to learn, you can learn it from the ground."

"But then you never get to go in space," said Eric.

"Exactly," said Grant, "the difference between imagining how things might be and seeing how they really are. To be able to touch them. That's what Billy and Simone wanted to do."

The barge started to round a bend.

On the bow, Grant, Miles and Eric are the fist to see something remarkable.

The boys gasped.

At the rear of the barge, Paul saw what was ahead of them.

Awe-struck, he slowed the motor down and motioned for Amanda to take a look.

Up ahead, the setting sun illuminates an incredible valley filled with dinosaurs.

There were armored Ankylosaurs with clubbed tails.

There were duck-billed Corythosaurs.

The group saw a float under the gigantic, arching necks of eighty-foot Brachiosaurs.

"You know something, Dr. Grant?" said Miles.

"What's that, Miles?" said Grant.

"Billy was right."

"And so was Simone," said Miles.

Grant gave a slight smile of agreement.

**Spinosaurus**

Nightfall came

The full moon rose over the island.

As the barge turned a bend, there was a familiar jingling sound.

"You hear that?" said Paul.

"What?" said Amanda.

The sound got louder. It was muffled but recognizable.

"My satellite phone," said Paul.

He stopped the engine and ran off the barge with Grant and Amanda.

Miles and Eric stayed back on the barge.

The ringing was occurring in one of the three piles of dinosaur dung laid around.

Grant, Paul and Amanda looked back in disgust.

"We should search them," said Grant.

The three of them dug through each pile.

The ringing sounded inside the pile Paul was digging.

He reached in and pulled it out.

"Got it," he said and pressed the button to answer.

"This is one of our daily offers," said a recording voice over the phone, "come stay at one of our four-star hotels. Queen-sized beds, free meals, so come join us anytime.

Grant, Paul and Amanda gave a look of curiosity when Miles and Eric shouted "look out!"

They looked up to a huge red dinosaur with a horn on its top stop in its tracks and look at them.

It sniffed Amanda's hands.

She shivered.

The dinosaur turned away in disgust and walked into the jungle.

"You okay?" said Paul.

"Yeah," said Amanda, "but what was that thing?"

"Ceratosaurus Nasicornis," said Grant.

The three of them got back up on the barge and started up the engine.

Paul checked the battery for his satellite phone.

"It has memory for one more call," he said, "whatever you do, do not call the US Embassy. They won't do a damn thing."

Then Grant had an idea.

"Ellie," he whispered to himself.

He dialed a number on the phone and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello," said a voice over the phone.

"Charlie."

"Hello."

"Charlie, listen to me. Give the phone to mommy. Give the phone to mommy now. It's the...it's the dinosaur man."

"Okay."

There was a long pause over the phone.

"Who was that?" said Paul.

"A friend of mine," said Grant, "she's most likely to help us out of here."

"Hello," said a woman's voice over the phone.

"Ellie. Ellie, is that you?"

"Alan?"

"Ellie."

"Alan, where are you?"

"Isla Sorna."

"What?"

"Site B. The river."

The battery ran out.

"Hello," said Ellie in a muffled voice over the phone.

"Ellie! Ellie!"

But the battery was dead.

"Shit," he grunted.

"What's the matter? said Paul.

"Battery's dead."

"Aw, man."

Then something shook beneath the barge.

"What was that?" said Eric.

"I don't know," said Grant.

Behind them, there was a huge sail in the water.

It came over to the barge and the Spinosaurus rose from the water.

The kids screamed.

The Spinosaurus roared.

"Into the cage!" shouted Grant, "into the cage!"

Paul and Amanda scrambled to the cage and pulled Miles and Eric inside.

Grant jumped in after them.

The Spinosaurus knocked the cage off the barge with it's tail and the cage splashed into the river and sank to the bottom.

Grant slammed open the cage.

The Spinosaurus swam down to find the group. Grant swam up.

Paul swam up after him.

Amanda grabbed Miles and Eric by the shoulders and pulled them up with her to surface.

The Spinosaurus rose out again.

Paul suddenly had an idea.

He ran over to a nearby crane and climbed up.

"Hey!" he shouted, "over here!"

The Spinosaurus looked back at Paul on the crane started to surround him.

"Dad!" shouted Miles.

"Take this!" Grant shouted and threw a flare at the Spinosaurus but it was thrown into the water and fire surrounded the crane.

Paul tried his best to avoid the Spinosaurus by climbing down from the top using his hands.

However, one of his hands became loose and he hung dangerously above the water.

His other hand suddenly slipped and fell off the crane.

"Dad!" shouted Eric and Miles and were going to run when Amanda restrained.

"Paul!" she cried.

Fire roared near the Spinosaurus and it exited the river and stomped off into the jungle.

"DAAAAAD!" cried Miles.

"NOOOOO!" cried Eric.

"Paul, you jerk!" sobbed Amanda, "don't leave me like this!"

Grant watched the fire sadly and Amanda held Miles and Eric tightly by her side.

"I'm not going anywhere," said a voice.

They all looked to see Paul who had survived falling off the crane.

"Dad!" gasped Miles and Eric and jumped into his arms.

Amanda joined in as well.

And they engaged in a family hug.

Grant couldn't help but watch with a slight smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**Daylight**

Dawn closed over the island.

Paul and Miles sat across Amanda and Eric.

Wanna hear about when Miles and I went fishing last summer?" said Paul.

"Yeah," said Eric.

"Sure thing, Paul," said Amanda.

"It's a really funny story," said Miles.

"How does it start?" said Eric.

"Well," said Paul, "it all started at the harbor when I was trying to put the boat in and the trailer sank. And then the tow truck came and tried to pull it out but it got dragged in. And the truck driver threatened to knock my lights out. So I was the governor and he believed me."

Miles laughed, remembering the day.

Amanda and Eric laughed too.

"That was a fun day," said Paul.

"We should try fishing as a family," said Amanda.

"You mean it?"

"I do. It's worth another shot. And who knows? Things might turn out as well as when Miles and I did it."

Grant sensed a cue and started walking down the beach.

The others hurried to follow him.

"The lady you called," said Miles, "how do you know she can help us?

"She's the one person I could always count on," said Grant, "and she saved me more times than she realizes. I owe her everything. It's strikes me now that I never told her that."

"You should tell her," said Eric.

"You're right," said Grant.

As they kept walking, Grant noticed something rammed against the rocks ahead.

It was a speedboat.

It's hull ripped open from the impact.

"Miles, Eric, do you know what happened to the boat that brought you here? Why did it crash?"

"No," said Miles, "we don't know."

"We couldn't see," said Eric.

"Do me a favor. Go back to your parents for a minute, would you?

Miles and Eric nodded and headed back to Paul and Amanda.

Grant forged on, approaching the speedboat wreckage.

He didn't know what he would find but he needed to look.

**Raptors**

Almost reaching his parents, Miles and Eric stopped.

They looked out over the ocean where they saw two lights approaching.

They came closer.

"Mom!" shouted Eric.

"Dad!" shouted Miles.

"Boys," called Paul.

"What is it, guys?" said Amanda

They all looked up to see the distant lights now making out full forms.

"Helicopters," gasped Paul then shouted with joy, "helicopters!"

Paul, Amanda Miles and Eric waved their arms, making as much motion as possible.

They ran through the forest to alert Grant.

Grant was busy inspecting the wreckage when he heard Miles and Eric's screams.

"Dr. Grant, hurry up!" shouted Miles.

"Helicopters are coming!" shouted Eric.

They ran past him and he ran after them.

All five of them ran through the forest when they spotted three raptors.

They hissed and snarled loudly at them.

"Get down!" grunted Grant.

He kneeled down next to Amanda.

Miles and Eric kneeled at their sides and Paul kneeled down behind them.

They stayed silent for a few moments then the raptors started calling out.

"They want their eggs," said Grant.

They called again.

"Give me the eggs," shivered Amanda.

Grant zipped open the case and handed the two stolen eggs over to Amanda.

The raptors sniffed at her.

She trembled.

"Put them down," said Grant, "let them take the eggs."

Amanda laid the eggs down and the raptors sniffed them.

One of the raptors took an egg and ran off.

The second raptor snatched up the other egg and ran off as well.

The third raptor gave the group a look before running off as well.

Amanda sighed in relief.

There was then a buzzing of helicopters.

"Come on," said Eric.

The five of them ran to the beach to see the two military choppers waiting for them.

**Escape**

Miles and Eric danced around and cheered in joy.

Paul and Amanda embraced each other then kissed, the moment getting the best of them

"Dr. Grant," a man shouted through the bullhorn, "Dr. Alan Grant."

"No!" shouted Grant.

"No!" shouted Amanda.

"That's a very bad idea," shouted Paul.

Then a bunch of marine tanks rose out of the water and rolled onto the beach.

"Wow," gasped Miles, "you've got thank her now, Dr. Grant."

"Yeah," said Eric, "she sent the navy and the marines."

Grant laughed.

"Bless you, Ellie."

They ran over to one of the choppers and one of the soldiers helped them inside.

"Dr. Grant," said the soldier, "are these people with you?"

"What?" said Grant.

The soldier pointed over to Billy and Simone, who injured but recovered from the Pteranodon attack.

"Hey, Alan," said Simone, "you made it."

"So did you guys?" said Grant surprised.

"I rescued your hat," said Billy.

"What?"

"I rescued your hat."

He handed Grant's hat over to him.

"Well, that's the important thing," said Grant, "but the more important thing is that you guys are safe."

Billy and Simone both smiled at their mentor.

"Dr. Grant," said the soldier, "would you come sit down, please?"

Grant sat down next to Miles who sat next to Eric who sat next Paul who sat next to Amanda.

The helicopter flew into the air and exited the island.

"So, Dr. Grant," said Miles, "how would extinction occur to these creatures?"

"Well," said Grant, "it might take a while. I mean, after what InGen has been feeding them. Sheep, cows, chicken. Those animals contain a disease that is infected to dinosaurs"

"But when?" said Eric.

"When what?"

"How long?"

"Well, I can't really determine that, Eric. Perhaps a year or two. Maybe a bit longer. It was Malcolm's theory once he and Richard Levine returned from Isla Sorna."

Miles gasped when he looked out the window.

"Dr. Grant, look."

The group looked out the window to see a trio of Pteranodons flying off through the sky.

"What do you think they're doing?" said Eric.

"Perhaps searching for new nesting grounds," said Grant.

"I could probably think where," said Paul.

"Where?" said Amanda.

"Back home where we are. Enid, Oklahoma."

They all laughed.

The Pteranodons flew out of sight.

"Well," said Grant, "we're almost there to the boat. Then we can all go home."

The group nodded in agreement.

The two choppers flew towards the military group which would take the survivors home.


End file.
